


Летние любовники

by alicewinter_ao3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Она просила помнить. И он не забыл.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Летние любовники

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано на конкурс Музафик на Хогсе, фанфик к коллажу DoberAnts26 "Что ты видишь?" (http://hogsland.com/arts/3756-art-chto-ty-vidish.html)

Дом был погружен в темноту. Выскользнув из спальни, Драко как можно тише старался пробраться в свой кабинет. Он снова не мог уснуть, но Астории незачем было об этом знать. Где-то в холле скрипнула ставня — по босым ногам потянуло холодом, и Драко сильнее запахнул халат. Воровато обернувшись, словно кто-то мог за ним следить, провел рукой по волосам и, лишь закрыв дверь, почему-то облегченно выдохнул. Словно корил себя за то, что собрался сделать. Пройдя к рабочему столу, он сел в кресло, щелчком пальцев зажигая светильники. Тусклый желтый свет наполнил комнату, выхватывая из тени детали интерьера: кожаный диван, стопку книг на кофейном столике, шкафы, шторные кисти, тяжелые портьеры... Высокий предмет, затянутый серым чехлом. Драко почувствовал, как по телу прошла дрожь. Пьянящая смесь нетерпения, восторга и страха охватила его. И, не медля больше ни секунды, он сдернул чехол взмахом руки, в два шага оказываясь перед зеркалом в массивной раме. Затаив дыхание, Драко рассматривал причудливую вязь по краю рамы, скользил взглядом по черной глади. Он не обманывался — то, что он увидит, не будет правдой и никогда не сбудется. Но не мог не желать этого.

Вдох. Выдох. Драко моргнул, и, стоило ему открыть глаза, тут же попался в плен: Гермиона Грейнджер собственной персоной смотрела прямо на него. Воспоминания, сводившие с ума последние десять лет, нахлынули, накрывая с головой.

***

Ему было двадцать два, когда их семью амнистировали и наконец разрешили вернуться в родовое поместье. Война закончилась, и магический мир постепенно возвращался к жизни, восставая из пепла подобно фениксу. Но дом, где Драко провел детство, стал холодным и чужим. В первую ночь он тщетно старался заснуть у себя в комнате. С головой укрывшись одеялом, все пытался унять бешеный бег сердца и дрожь пальцев. Казалось, в темных коридорах еще слышен безумный смех тетушки Беллатрисы и шелестящий голос Волдеморта, а в подвалах — стоны узников и крики Грейнджер. Сердце все ускорялось, и, когда он начал дрожать уже всем телом, Драко выскочил в сад в одной пижаме. Он долго бродил среди аккуратно постриженных изгородей, пока мелкий осенний дождик не привел его в чувство, а ноги окончательно не заледенели. Все смотрел в темные окна мэнора, отчетливо понимая, что больше никогда не сможет быть счастлив тут. Да и сможет ли теперь быть счастлив вообще?..

Так и не найдя себе места, утром Драко собрал вещи и уехал в Италию — Блейз давно звал погостить. Вдвоем они объехали почти всю страну, арендовав простой магловский автомобиль, пока не обосновались на озере Гарда в поместье Забини, где провели всю зиму и следующую весну. Драко учился радоваться простым вещам и все больше жалел, что не родился итальянцем. Шумные, яркие, влюбчивые, они казались ему такими счастливыми. Эти люди, что окружали его в последнее время, были такими простыми и сложными одновременно, но такими живыми.

С ними он и сам становился живым.

А затем он встретил ее. Случайно, в Вероне. Они просто столкнулись на узкой, переполненной площади у дома Джульетты. Гермиона начала было просить прощения, но, подняв глаза, осеклась.

— Грейнджер, — кивнул он ей.

— Малфой, — выдохнула Гермиона, закусывая губу.

Неловко комкая в руках записку, которую по традиции следовало вложить в стену под балконом, она смотрела на Драко. Он молчал. Они ни разу не виделись после войны, но ни Драко, ни Гермиона не спешили сыпать колкостями в адрес друг друга или уходить. А может просто были настолько ошарашены встречей на другом конце Земли, что просто не могли сдвинуться с места. Так и стояли друг напротив друга, пока Гермиона вдруг осторожно не улыбнулась. Драко в ответ выплюнул:

— Это признание Поттеру или Уизли?

— А я на секунду подумала, что ты изменился.

— Черт, — прошипел Драко, глядя ей в след. — Поттеру или Уизли? — передразнил он сам себя вполголоса. — Какой идиот…

Он покачал головой и побрел к выходу с площади, обернувшись напоследок на статую Джульетты. Драко должен был сказать, что пришел сюда за тем же, что и Гермиона, а не язвить. Должен был завязать разговор, узнать, что происходит в Англии, но почему-то не смог. Реакция Грейнджер, не отшатнувшейся от него, испугала. Драко скорее рассчитывал на холодность, но никак не на почти дружескую улыбку. И что она здесь делает, в конце концов? Разве не она должна сдавать аврорский экзамен со своими дружками?

Встретиться в Италии... Это было странно.

Вернувшись домой, он долго не мог прийти в себя. Увидев Гермиону, он почему-то не почувствовал привычной неприязни. Чистота крови больше не заботила его?.. Драко прислушался к себе: за прошедшие полгода что-то изменилось, и догмы, годами вбиваемые окружением, померкли. Он каждый день общался с маглами, даже не догадывающимися о волшебстве, и от этого они не переставали ему нравиться. Совсем себя побороть он, конечно, не мог, все еще чувствуя перед соседями превосходство, но лишь потому, что привык считать себя выше остальных. Это была удивительная перемена, немного пугающая даже его самого. Но почему-то дающая надежду, что и для него не все потеряно.

Но Грейнджер... Она же не простит его за все те слова, что он когда-то говорил, за его поступки. Эти ужасы мучают его во снах, напоминают о себе проклятой меткой на руке, шепотом за спиной. Здесь, среди маглов, он мог быть кем захочет: взбалмошным богачом, любителем шумных вечеринок, снисходительным благотворителем, затворником… Любая маска была бы к лицу. Эти люди не знали его. Но у героини войны и Пожирателя не могло быть ничего общего. Она же даже никогда ему не нравилась!.. Но почему тогда никак не выбросить из головы эти испуганные глаза и закушенную губу?

Драко порывисто встал и поспешил выйти на улицу. Лицо пылало. Что в этой девчонке — назвать ее грязнокровкой больше не поворачивался язык — было такого? Он почти бежал по дороге, едва замечая краем глаза мелькавшие дома. Скорость всегда неплохо приводила в чувство, может, это поможет и сейчас? Драко прибавил шагу, а затем и вовсе побежал. Мелкий гравий мерно шуршал под подошвами его кроссовок. Вот только легче все никак не становилось. Уже оказавшись почти у самого озера, он увидел криво припаркованный кабриолет, из которого выбралась худенькая девушка. Она через голову стянула легкое платье, сбросила босоножки и побежала по пристани, намереваясь прямо с разбега запрыгнуть в озеро. Драко одобрительно хмыкнул, когда незнакомка с головой скрылась под водой, изящно нырнув. Он подошел к краю пристани, собираясь выразить свое восхищение, как тут девушка вынырнула.

— Грейнджер? — выдавил он из себя.

— Малфой, — хмыкнула та в ответ, не спеша вылезать из воды. — Один раз — это случайность, два раза за день — закономерность, и я не уверена, нравится ли мне это. Ты что, — Гермиона сделала паузу, — преследуешь меня?

— Что?! — задохнулся от возмущения Драко.

Гермиона ослепительно улыбнулась и наконец вылезла. Не обращая на него никакого внимания, она отжала волосы и села, опуская ноги в воду. Драко молча наблюдал за ней, сложив на груди руки. Такая Грейнджер была ему не знакома. Да, они все изменились после войны, но девушка, которую он когда-то знал, скорее влепила бы ему промеж глаз каким-нибудь невербальным заклинанием, чем спокойно отжимала завязки купальника. Он какое-то время наблюдал, как капли воды, бегущие по ее спине от волос, искрятся в лучах закатного солнца, как вдруг Гермиона тихо произнесла:

— Тут красиво.

Драко молчал. Ему в голову внезапно пришла очень странная мысль. Она словно дразнила его, заставляя рискнуть. То, что он задумал, точно никогда не могло случиться с ними в прошлой жизни и вряд ли возможно в будущем, но сейчас… Сейчас они были в Италии, за сотни миль от жизни, знакомой обоим.

— Тебе есть, где остановиться? — произнес он, чувствуя сухость во рту.

Время растянулось, отзываясь глухими ударами сердца в ушах. Драко ожидал ответа, как приговора. И когда он уже было начал жалеть, что задал свой вопрос, Гермиона едва заметно пожала плечами:

— Что ты предлагаешь?

Позже вечером Драко сидел на веранде с бокалом белого вина. Вокруг царила приятная тишина, нарушаемая только стрекотом кузнечиков, да едва заметным шорохом листьев в саду. Он все никак не мог понять, почему Гермиона согласилась остановиться у него. Просто взяла и согласилась. Это выбивало из колеи. Это было нелогично, в конце концов! А мисс Всезнайка была самым логичным человеком из всех, что он знал. Драко отхлебнул вина, тут же его проглотив и почти не заметив богатого букета.

— Найдется еще один бокал?

Он обернулся. В дверях застыла Гермиона. Ее все еще влажные после купания волосы были собраны в высокий пучок, а обветренные щеки едва заметно покраснели. Она забралась с ногами в кресло рядом. Тонкая лямка платья соскользнула, оголяя острое плечо. Лямка медленно скользила все ниже, и вскоре открывала уже часть груди. Поняв, что на Грейнджер, возможно, совсем нет белья, Драко смутился и с трудом отвел взгляд. Гермиона же, ничего не заметив, взяла бутылку вина и вчиталась в этикетку.

— Сложный букет раскрывается нотами абрикоса, груши в сиропе, апельсиновой цедры, фиников, миндаля и орехов. Звучит вкусно. Ты дашь мне бокал?

— Да, сейчас, — все еще чувствуя жар на щеках, Драко поспешил в дом.

Выкинуть увиденное из головы никак не получалось. Хотелось прочертить эту линию от тонкой шеи, касаясь кончиками пальцев линии ключиц, вниз. Что это вдруг с ним? Будто никогда раньше не видел обнаженное женское тело.

— Малфой! Ну где ты застрял? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я пожалела, что решила остановиться у тебя?

— Ты всегда была такой нетерпеливой?

— Мне просто нравится тебя дразнить, — улыбнулась Гермиона, делая глоток. — И правда вкусно. Что ж… — она помолчала. — Красивый дом.

— Это поместье Забини.

— И где же сам владелец?

— Уехал к матери.

Молчание затягивалось. Разговор, мягко говоря, не клеился. Гермиона по-прежнему крутила в руках бутылку, словно на этикетке был записан по меньшей мере роман, а не короткое описание. Драко старался на нее не смотреть, хотя лямка уже вернулась на свое место. Он, конечно, знал, что легко не будет, но не думал, что получится настолько неловко.

— Давно ты здесь живешь? — Гермиона наконец отставила бутылку и повернулась в сторону Драко.

— Около полугода. Я просто не мог больше оставаться в Англии.

— Я тоже, — она сделала большой глоток.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Драко вдруг показалось важным услышать, что она скажет. Возможно, между ними все же было что-то общее?

— Окончив школу, я решила взять перерыв. Что я видела? Англию и ее предместья? Хогвартс? Поэтому просто купила билет и уехала в Австралию.

— Почему туда?

— Там живут мои родители. Позже я устроилась на работу в небольшой книжный магазин. Я могла быть просто девушкой, понимаешь? Не героиней войны, за которой ради интервью охотятся журналисты. Маглой. И не нужно было делать выбор, кем быть дальше.

Драко не ответил. Он никак не ожидал такой откровенности. Но все же, как никто, понимал Гермиону. Им всем хотелось просто забыть то, что произошло. Но, увы, с победой ничего не заканчивалось. Как только жизнь пошла на лад и все стало возвращаться по местам, а магический мир потихоньку свыкался с мыслью, что больше некого бояться, осмелели и журналисты. В погоне за сенсацией они подлавливали участников печально известных событий, отравляя их жизнь своим вниманием, бесконечной чередой едких вопросов, бьющих по самому больному. Ковырялись пальцами в едва успевшей затянуться ране, вытаскивая на свет одну за другим деталь, смакуя ее в каждой строчке своей статьи.

— Холодно. У тебя осталось вино? — внезапно спросила Гермиона.

— В погребе. Я принесу.

— Можно пойти с тобой? Не хочу оставаться одна.

Драко кивнул. Не говоря друг другу ни слова, они прошли через полутемную гостиную в коридор, где, замаскированная под книжный шкаф скрывалась дверь в погреб.

— Подожди, найду, где тут включается свет, — пробормотал Драко. Он шагнул в темноту, шаря рукой по стене.

— Дай, я помогу тебе, — Гермиона тут же наткнулась на пальцы Драко. — Прости… — прошептала она, отдергивая руку. — Господи, как это глупо, два взрослых волшебника не могут зажечь одну лампочку.

Драко усмехнулся.

— Просто выключатель был на другой стене, — когда свет наконец загорелся, он быстро сбежал вниз, привычно переступив предпоследнюю ступеньку, которую все собирался починить. — Аккуратнее, тут сломанная ступ…

Не успел он договорить, как Гермиона упала на него сверху. Стараясь удержать равновесие, одной рукой она схватилась за футболку Драко, второй — обвила его шею, неосознанно впившись ногтями.

— Ты мог сказать об этом раньше?

— Если бы ты не поторопилась…

Он обхватил ее за талию, прижимая к себе. Щеки Гермионы раскраснелись, она тяжело дышала, а глаза блестели непонятным огнем. Секунды тянулись, словно вязкая смола. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не в силах разорвать этот контакт. Что она старалась разглядеть в глубине его глаз? Драко не знал. Внезапно он почувствовал тонкие пальцы в своих волосах, и его бросило в жар. Это длилось всего мгновение, но он точно знал, что это ему не почудилось.

— О! Смотри, — Гермиона выпуталась из его рук, и отошла к дальнему стеллажу, выбирая наугад бутылку. — Розе́. Хотя… Я, наверное, лучше пойду спать.

И, не говоря больше ни слова, она резко развернулась и почти выбежала из погреба, оставляя Драко в недоумении. Пару секунд он просто стоял, широко раскрыв глаза. Он чем-то обидел ее? Сказал что-то не так? Что она вообще себе позволяет?!

— Грейнджер, постой! — он поспешил следом. — Я не знаю, что это только что было, но ты все еще моя гостья. Почему ты сбежала?

— Я...

Драко видел, как ей непросто даются слова. Пока она пыталась выдавить из себя что-то больше, он вздохнул и закрыл руками глаза, проводя по лицу. Между ними и так все было слишком непросто, зачем усложнять?

— Забудь. Хочешь, завтра я покажу тебе Мальчезине?

Гермиона сделала пару шагов в сторону коридора, ведущего к спальням. Драко переступал с ноги на ногу, не решаясь ни повторить свой вопрос, ни приблизиться. Последнее слово снова оставалось за ней. Эта несносная девчонка просто сводила его с ума! Ну почему она молчит? И тут Гермиона обернулась, едва заметно улыбнувшись:

— Хочу.

Драко облегченно выдохнул. Он еще долго сидел в гостиной, вспоминая, как впервые увидел Гермиону, совместные уроки и ее вечно поднятую вверх руку, как она чуть не сломала ему нос на третьем курсе… Могло ли быть такое, что он и сам до конца не понимал тогда, что она нравилась ему? И похоже, нравится до сих пор…

***

Мальчезине встретил их палящим солнцем. Драко уже давно привык к такому климату, но Гермионе приходилось тяжело, и видеть ее такой после рассказа о жизни в Австралии было довольно странно. А может, просто мучало похмелье. С самого начала прогулки она не выпускала из рук бутылку с водой, то и дело обмахиваясь туристической картой города. За все утро они не обмолвились и парой слов. Это тяготило Драко, но он не торопил Гермиону. Им обоим нужно было время, чтобы переварить ее вчерашние откровения.

— Эта жара убивает меня… — простонала она.

— В горах будет прохладнее, обещаю, — улыбнулся он в ответ, наблюдая за облокотившейся на поручни Гермионой. Они стояли в очереди на канатную дорогу, и небольшая крыша совсем не спасала от жары.

— Лучше бы этому быть правдой. Так что ты делал у дома Джульетты?

— А что ты сама делала там? — в тон ответил ей Драко. — Но я должен извиниться, — Гермиона поперхнулась. — Прости за тот глупый вопрос.

— Драко Малфой только что извинился передо мной. Кому рассказать, не поверят.

— Мне нравится думать, что я могу тебя удивить.

— Определенно можешь, — рассмеялась Гермиона. — Но, отвечая на твой вопрос, я действительно хотела оставить записку.

— Я действительно думал, что у тебя нет в этом необходимости.

— Это странно, что мы говорим об этом. Но почему-то мне кажется, что ты не станешь никому передавать мои слова. Я думала, что после войны наконец буду счастлива. Знаешь, без опаски смогу быть с людьми, которых люблю, — она помедлила. — Казалось, что люблю. Но Рон был постоянно занят, и эйфория быстро спала. Между нами, положа руку на сердце, все же было больше различий, чем общего, чтобы эти отношения смогли выжить на расстоянии. Почему я вообще тебе все это рассказываю?.. Малфой, ты что, подмешал мне что-то в вино?

— С чего ты взяла?

— У меня никогда раньше не было такого отвратительного похмелья, — выдохнула Гермиона. — И еще... Я почему-то слишком откровенна с тобой.

— Ну можешь стереть мне потом память, — усмехнулся Драко, и Гермиона вдруг отчего-то побледнела. — Все в порядке?

— Да… Просто тошнит.

— Пойдем, наша кабинка.

Весь подъем Гермиона снова молчала. И нарушила свое молчание, лишь когда они оказались наверху. Сейчас туристов было еще не так много, и смотровая площадка оставалась довольно свободной. Гермиона с восторгом смотрела на раскинувшийся внизу старинный городок с его рыжими крышами, васильковое озеро, темные со снежными вкраплениями, словно кто-то выполнил несколько резких мазков белой краской, горы. И хотя от чистоты воздуха немного кружилась голова, Драко тоже наслаждался прохладным ветерком с запахом альпийских цветов и нагретой на солнце травы.

— Боже, как здесь красиво… Спасибо, что привез меня сюда, — она порывисто сжала его пальцы. Он, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему импульсу, поймал ее руку и переплел их пальцы, спрашивая взглядом, может ли он так поступить. Гермиона не возражала.

***

— Ты так и не ответил, что делал у дома Джульетты, — Гермиона лениво потянулась на шезлонге. Вернувшись, она заявила, что все еще недостаточно загорела и хочет провести остаток дня у бассейна. Открыв бутылку вина, именно так она и поступила.

Драко выдохнул сквозь зубы. Говорить о своих слабостях он так и не научился.

— Оставлял записку. Да, мне тоже хочется полюбить, не надо язвить! И знаешь, сидя там на лавочке с закрытыми глазами, я почти физически ощущал магию вокруг. И это не было привычной атмосферой, царившей в Хогвартсе, нет. Это словно иной сорт магии. Не зря говорят, если чего-то сильно хотеть, то желание обязательно исполнится. Здесь же желанием любить, быть любимым пропитан каждый камень мостовой, каждый кирпичик, каждая строчка каждой записки.

— Возможно, именно об этом когда-то говорил Дамблдор? Любовь… Сила, одновременно более чудесная и более ужасная, чем смерть, чем человеческий разум, чем силы природы*.

— Возможно. Но я сомневаюсь, что меня кто-то способен полюбить.

— Я сомневаюсь, что умею любить, — прошептала Гермиона.

— Не сомневайся. Ты любишь родителей, друзей…

— Это не то!

— Это значит, что ты умеешь любить! — отрезал Драко. — У меня нет такого шанса. Родители, стоит вернуться, подберут мне невесту из числа благородных чистокровных. А я больше не уверен, так ли важна чистота крови. И что важнее — богатство или честность перед самим собой. 

— Ты смог бы полюбить такую, как я?

— Не знаю… Но ты мне нравишься, Гермиона. Всегда нравилась. Того мальчика, задиравшего и оскорблявшего тебя, больше нет. Прости его. Кто я сейчас? Не уверен, — Драко внезапно осознал, что действительно больше не знает, кто он такой. Но в тоже время был полон решимости это выяснить. — Ладно. Прости. Я, наверное, не должен был говорить всего этого. Но я почему-то тоже могу быть до конца откровенным только с тобой. Когда ты возвращаешься в Англию?

— У меня билет на самолет из Вероны на завтра.

— Хочешь, я отвезу тебя в аэропорт?

— Я на машине, забыл? — Гермиона посмотрела на него, опустив очки. — Вода теплая? — не дождавшись ответа, она села на край бассейна, свесив ноги в воду и закрыв глаза, явно наслаждаясь.

Драко хмыкнул.

— Хорошо сидишь…

— Не смей... — только и успела произнести Гермиона, в затем вскрикнула, потому что он утянул ее в воду.

Вынырнув, она со смехом набросилась на Драко, шутливо стараясь его потопить. Они барахтались, гоняясь друг за другом. Вскоре Гермиона устала и легла на воду. Драко подплыл ближе. Она была так близко, что можно было рассмотреть каждую веснушку на ее безмятежном лице. Она действительно нравилась ему. Отрицать это больше было невозможно. Внезапно Гермиона нырнула и подплыла к краю бассейна. Затем повернулась к нему, облокотилась на бортик и поманила к себе. Но Драко вдруг замер в нерешительности. Он должен контролировать себя, повторял он, он не должен перейти грань.

— Я немного пьяна и то, что я собираюсь сказать, граничит с безумием, но… Ты тоже мне нравишься. Кроме того, я всегда хотела узнать, каково это — быть по другую сторону, с плохим парнем заодно. Драко, подойди ко мне, — тихо позвала Гермиона. Когда он подошел и встал рядом в такой же позе, она лишь едва заметно покачала головой. — Устал?

— Нет, — Драко развернулся, вставая напротив и уперся руками в бортик по обе стороны от Гермионы, заключая то ли в объятия, то ли в капкан. Он отчаянно хотел к ней прикоснуться, но все еще медлил, стараясь разгадать, верно ли истолковал ее слова.

— Боишься? — чуть склонила голову Гермиона. Дыхание ее участилось, но внешне ей все еще удавалось сохранять спокойствие.

— Мы здесь одни. Чего мне бояться? — он придвинулся ближе. Теперь их разделяло только несколько сантиметров. 

— Это должно остаться между нами…

Гермиона потянулась к нему, подчиняясь желанию. Когда их губы встретились, а рука Драко скользнула ей на спину, задев грудь, она тихо застонала, обвивая ногами его бедра, стараясь стать еще ближе, слиться в единое целое.

— Идем, — прошептала она и потянула Драко из воды. А затем толкнула на ближайший лежак, усаживаясь сверху.

— Это должно остаться между нами… — проговорил он, дергая за завязку на купальнике.

Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, он обвел рукой грудь Гермионы, проводя большим пальцем по темному ареолу, вдавливая сосок. Она закусила губу и наклонилась вперед, прижавшись к его уже вставшему члену. Драко шумно выдохнул, сжимая ее грудь еще сильнее. Это было так приятно — наконец ощутить тонкий запах разгоряченной солнцем кожи, провести пальцами по внутренней стороне бедер, почти касаясь кромки трусиков, чувствуя ее, подавшуюся вперед, полную желания под своими пальцами, но иметь власть не спешить, растянуть удовольствие.

— Боже… — простонала Гермиона, облизывая пересохшие губы. — Почему ты до сих пор медлишь?

— Чтобы видеть, что ты тоже хочешь меня.

Он провел языком по ее губам, чувствуя пальцы в своих волосах. 

— Сделай это, Драко, я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, — выдохнула Гермиона.

— Сделай это сама…

Уткнувшись в ее ключицу, он вздрогнул, когда Гермиона стянула с него шорты и обхватила пальцами член. Проведя рукой несколько раз вверх-вниз, она уперлась в его плечо и, небрежно отодвинув трусики, села сверху, сразу опускаясь на всю длину. В этот момент оба судорожно выдохнули.

— Обещай мне, — Гермиона медленно скользит вверх, — что ты не забудешь это, — она скользит вниз и Драко шепчет:

— Обещаю…

***

Внезапно воспоминание прерывает негромкий стук в дверь.

— Милый, тебе снова не спится?

Драко злится на жену, хотя понимает, что не должен. Он поднимается с пола, на котором сидел.

— Астория, иди в кровать. Я сейчас приду.

Уже в дверях он оборачивается к зеркалу, скрытому чехлом, зная, что завтра придет снова. Она просила помнить. И он не забыл.

**Author's Note:**

> *цитата из книги "Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса"


End file.
